User blog:Warriorcat1195/My Last Blog For A While
Category:Blog posts Alright, so, I kinda wanted to talk about how I got blocked from this wiki. I feel like such an idiot, it could've been avoided so easily. We were at Disney, and I was checking my email. I saw that Stealth had commented on Firepelt and Robinpaw images, and I decided to respond wihle I was waiting in line for ''Soarin'. ''While I was typing, Mom leaned over and saw and asked what I was doing. My parents didn't know about my editing Wikia, so I tried to say I was typing something into Google. She said she'd seen it was a full paragraph, so I tried to say I was texting, but my dad grabbed the phone and proved that I hadn't texted nor anyone had texted me since, like, 3:00 that afternoon, and it was about 8:00 at night. Mom demanded the truth, and said that if I wouldn't give it to her she'd take my phone from me for the weekend. Truly I thought that would be preferable because they still wouldn't know that I edit Wikia, and I could edit on the computer after school. But they kept grilling me, so I realized I had no choice and admitted to editing wikis. Dad took my phone for the rest of the night and I was banned from editing again, and if I was caught, I'd lose computer privelges for a week. Everyone knows I've still been on Wikia a fair amount, but I have yet to be caught, so, it's all good. I got my phone back before the night was over, and Mom lectured me about how I shouldn't be on Wikia at all anymore. Not even viewing it, so I wouldn't be tempted to edit it. Mentally I thought how that wasn't about to happen because I'm blocked from WW and I'd block myself here, and ask to be blocked on WFW. However, I told Mom that I hang out on Warriors themed wikis that don't require an account and comment on stuff. Technically, this is not a lie, because I hang out at Warriors Answers wIki, and they do not require an account, and I comment on charart pictures here. That night while I was getting dressed, with the door shut, I edited on my phone one last time, told Stealth I was leaving, blocked myself here, and the next day, asked Brighty to block me on WFW. Then I figured out that as an admin I can also unblock myself, so I've come back a few times to do things. Ever since I got caught, I've been wishing so desperately that I'd just waited another day to get on the computer and respond there. My charart images wouldn't have been declined, most of them would actually be approved now. I'd be working some more on Forbidden Love chapter summaries. But, I don't know, maybe it was for the best. Without being able to edit wikia, I spent more time on my fanfics. Rise of the Shadows got finished quite quickly after that, and I'm already 120 pages, 13 chapters into ''A Forgotten Land, ''the average lenght of my fanfics. However, I am not done yet. I think it's finally going to be longer than ''Into the Forest, ''something I've been trying to do desperately. Plus, when I got bored of my fanfics, I rediscovered my old favorite game, Toontown. My characters have gotten so far in the past month, if I was still on wikia, there's no way they'd be this far. BTW for those who play Toontown look for a tall red dog named Crumblepounce or a light blue cat named Bluestar and a yellow dog named Joy hanging out together. Perhaps this truly was for the best. Besides, nothing happens without a purpose. This was meant to happen. God was testing me that day. And I think I failed. But I mean, that happens sometimes. You fail a test, that's life. No one's perfect, but perhaps without the temptation of wikia, I'll be getting closer to perfection. When I was on Wikia every day, I was comfortable even though I was disobeying my parents. Last night, I felt frightened while I was on Wikia, despite the fact that everyone was asleep and I knew I wouldn't get caught. Truly, I think getting caught has done me good, so, I have to obey my parents and say goodbye. I'll be back in a little over a year, though. You can be sure of that.